


Just Like Mama

by elyneri



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyneri/pseuds/elyneri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some season, Eugene popped into my head and I thought about about his impression on each of the girls has meant. When I reached Sasha, something a little amusing popped in my head and I decided to write it. This is actually short amusing one shot that gives a little possible in sight into Eugene. Anyways, it's basically Eugene's impression on each of the girls he meant on the show .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Mama

Eugene couldn’t help but wonder if there was some natural law in the universe where only the hot babes survive an apocalypse. The first hot babe he meant was Rosita. She was a tiny Hispanic solider with a pretty face and a damn fine ass. What perplexed Eugene about her was what she saw in Abraham. They were almost at each other’s throat arguing about something. When he first found out Rosita was with Abraham, he was a little jealous and disappointed, but it also gave him hope. If Abraham, a testosterone full man with muscles for brains could get a hot babe, then maybe, just maybe, there was another hot babe out in the world who would be interested in him. Eugene thought he found her when they ran into Glenn and Tara. It was almost love at first sight when Eugene watched Tara take down those walkers.

Walkers. That’s how Glenn and Tara referred to the undead. Eugene personally always thought of them as zombies, but every time he referred to them as zombies, everyone glared at him and told him this wasn’t some video game or movie. So Eugene never spoke the world zombie out loud again and he had yet to meet another person to call them for what they were, zombies.

When Eugene finally had a chance to talk to Tara, he tried a couple of times to get her to refer to walkers as zombies by talking about RPG games, movies he liked, or anything else that may lead to the topic. Tara never appeared to catch onto the hints he dropped and it disappointed Eugene a little, but as Eugene learned more about Tara, the more she had him under her spell. So when it seemed like Eugene wouldn’t ever see Tara again, he had to try to convey how he felt for her.

When he gathered enough courage to say it, in a very Eugene like fashion, he spit out the wrong words. Eugene already figured Tara would reject him, he just never expected she would reject him with, “I like girls.” In shock, Eugene spat the first thing that came to mind to brush it off as no big deal. Eugene mentally scolded himself for not considering the possibility that Tara was a lesbian. He should of known the girl he took a keen interest in wasn’t interested in men. Eugene resigned himself to being single.

Then Eugene meant Glenn’s wife, Maggie. Again he was jealous and hopeful. Even Glenn managed to score a hot babe after an apocalypse! So Eugene turned his attention to the next available hot babe, Sasha. Although Sasha and Bob appeared to be close, they didn’t appear to be together. When the first opportunity arose, Eugene took the opportunity to try to impress Sasha by telling her he knew what caused the turn. It appeared to work and everything seemed to be going Eugene’s way when Abraham gave in to go with Glenn’s group to Terminus.

Then Eugene got to know Sasha. And just like his mama, Sasha was bossy, naturally trying to lead everyone. She terrified Eugene.

The first time Eugene noticed this was the second day of their acquaintance. The group ran into a few walkers on the railroad tracks and just like always, Abraham focus on protecting Eugene. Sasha noticed this right away.

“What are you doing, Abraham? It was only a couple of walkers, there was no need to get so overprotective of Eugene. He could of taken care of himself.”

Abraham laughed. “Eugene take down a walker? He’ll just end up helping them make him into their next meal. Listen here sweetie, my mission is to take Eugene here” Abraham gestured at Eugene, “to Washington D.C _alive_. I can’t take any chances with his life.”

Anger flashed across Sasha’s face. “And what is he supposed to do if we run across a herd? Are you going to die trying to protect him, only for him to die in the end because he doesn’t know how to protect himself?  Me, Bob, Maggie, were almost killed out here by a group of walkers and we can protect ourselves. We got lucky, but you can’t count on luck if you want to survive out here. Eugene can’t be dependent on you for survival.”

Sasha went head to head with Abraham on this issue until Glenn broke it up. From that moment on, Eugene noticed how terrifying Sasha was to him. Now that they were all locked up in the boxcar, Eugene was constantly reminded of this fact.

“We were so stupid!” shouted Sasha in frustration. “I told you if it sounds too good to be true, it was!”

“Damn right!” huffed Abraham. “I said lets go straight to D.C., but you guys had to go to Terminus.”

“Oh, just shut up. It was a good plan,” said Rosita.

“Rosita’s right,” agreed Sasha. “We needed to come here, I had to know if Tyreese was here and alive, but we let our guard down and we should have been cautious.”

“And look at where that got us!” shouted Abraham. “Now we’re just waiting until they decide to kill us.”

Then all hell broke loose as the three of them argue, until Glenn had enough “Guys! Guys!” with a few other words, Glenn managed to calm everyone down for a moment and silence fell across the boxcar for the first time. And for once, Eugene didn’t babble on trying to fill the silence.


End file.
